Problem: Omar has driven his car for a total of $36$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Omar has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 3\text{ days}$